Elixir (item)
.]] The '''Elixir' , also known as Elixer, is a recurring item from the series. Usually Elixirs completely restore the HP and MP of one ally. An upgrade of the Elixir exists, which is called the Megalixir, which affects the entire party. Magic Pots often want Elixirs in order to give player plenty of Experience Points. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Elixir item did not appear in the original NES version. However, Elixirs can be found in the ''Origins, Dawn of Souls, and Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary and iOS ports. ''Final Fantasy II Elixirs first appeared in this game, sold in item stores for 50,000 gil (being the most expensive item). They may also be found in chests and are dropped by enemies. Final Fantasy III An Elixir can be used to cure Cid's sick wife, allowing the party to go down into his basement (to get eight items from his chests). Ordinary Elixirs can also be obtained. The Elixir for Cid's sick wife is not a Key Item, and thus can be also used as a basic Potion, but this is not recommended. Final Fantasy IV Elixirs fully restore one target's HP and MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Elixirs restore all HP and MP to one target. They can be bought in B1 of the Depths for 100,000 gil each. Final Fantasy V Elixir is also a Mix result, and can be achieved by either of the following: * Potion + Elixir * Hi-Potion + Elixir * Ether + Elixir * Elixir x2 * Elixir + Holy Water * Elixir + Antidote * Elixir + Eyedrops Final Fantasy VI An Elixir can be found in many houses throughout the world hidden in clocks. Final Fantasy VII Curiously, using an Elixir in battle can trigger the Cover ability, where the character with the Cover Materia steps in to receive the Elixir instead of the intended person. Also there is a glitch that lets the player get infinite Elixirs at Great Glacier. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Elixirs fully restore HP and MP. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elixirs fully restore the player's HP and MP. They cannot be purchased. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Elixir items fully restore HP, MP, AP, and remove status ailments. Depending on what type of Materia is used in Materia Fusion an Elixir can grant HP+10% MP+10% or AP+10%. Elixirs can't be purchased or obtained from enemies. They can be found in treasure chests and obtained as mission rewards (mission 6-2-4 gives 20), and obtained randomly from the Magic Pot summon. Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Tetra Master Final Fantasy X Elixir recovers all HP and MP for one party member up to a cap of 9,999 HP and 999 MP, making it less effective if the character is using the Break HP Limit and Break MP Limit abilities. In addition to being a normal item, Elixir can also be created using Rikku's Mix Overdrive. Final Fantasy X-2 An Elixir fully restores HP and MP. The Alchemist dressphere has the special Stash ability, allowing the character to use Elixirs for free, though obtaining this ability takes a lot of time, requiring 999 AP to achieve. Final Fantasy XI An Elixir restores HP and MP by 25%, and is either crafted by alchemists or obtained as a temporary item. There also exists "Dusty Elixir" temporary items during some events with the same effect. The high quality synth is a "Hi-Elixir" which restores HP and MP by 50%. There also exists "Vile Elixirs", which take effect instantly (as opposed to normal 10 second use delay), but are only dropped off of certain high Notorious Monsters and Battlefield events. Final Fantasy XII The Elixir is a rare item that restores a single unit's HP and MP to full. It requires rare loot to make at the bazaar and can be found as uncommon treasure in some treasure urns, usually only when Diamond Armlet is equipped. In the bazaar making an Elixir requires 1x High Arcana, 3x Demon Drink and 3x Ambrosia with 36,000 gil. The pack can be created multiple times. The southernmost treasure in the Echoes of the Past area in the Nabreus Deadlands can have an Elixir without the need to equip the Diamond Armlet. This treasure is good for farming because it spawns 80% of the time, and has only 15% chance to contain gil. In Pharos at Ridorana 1st Ascent, just north of the second Waystone, is a treasure hidden behind a fake wall. It has 65% chance to spawn, 80% chance to contain items, if which there is a 50% chance for Elixir without Diamond Armlet. If it's not Elixir, it's a Hi-Potion. There is thus a 26% chance to get an Elixir per run. After the Waystones are activated one can get there quickly from the Gate Crystal just downstairs. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Although the game does not have items, Elixir is an enemy skill that restores all HP to the user. Final Fantasy XIII The Elixir is an extremely rare item which restores the HP of all party members and recovers all TP for the party leader. Only one Elixir can be found in treasure spheres, which is guarded by an Immortal in an unrevisitable area of Orphan's Cradle. The only other method of obtaining Elixirs is by dismantling Doctor's Codes at their maximum level. As there are only three Doctor's Codes in the entire game, it is only possible to obtain a maximum of four Elixirs throughout the game, of which two can be permanently missed. Final Fantasy XIII-2 An Elixir revives all allies from KO, fully restores HP, and charges the Feral Link gauge, in addition to making Full ATB Skills useable again if they've been already used in that battle. The main way of obtaining elixirs are by purchasing them in Serendipity for a high amount of coins, although the DLC enemy PuPu has Elixir as their rare drop too. Elixir is also a prize for winning either the Manasvin or Myrmidon Cups at Guardian Class at the chocobo races in Serendipity. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIV Elixirs, like all other items in the game, are subject to a cooldown timer shared between all items. Final Fantasy Tactics Elixir is an item that can be used with the Chemist's Elixir ability, learned for 900 JP. Like all items in ''Final Fantasy Tactics, Elixir is used without Charge Time. It restores one unit's HP and MP to full. Elixirs are rare items that can't be bought in Outfitters. In the Airship Graveyard, Dorvauldar Marsh, Lost Halidom, Midlight's Deep, Monastery Vaults and Mullonde Cathedral the player can find Elixirs with the Treasure Hunter ability. Elixir are a common poach from the Great Malboro. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Elixir fully recovers a character's HP and MP, while doing damage to the undead. Elixir have a Magic Power of 100, which is used for damaging the undead, and are Holy-elemental. Available in Cyril for 20,000 gil and can be sold for 500 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Elixir is a non-usable key item given to the player by Tristam to cure Kaeli of her poison. Final Fantasy Adventure Elixir is a recovery item that fully restores all HP and MP and only has 1 use. This item cannot be bought, but it can be farmed on the Lone Island by killing all enemies on the screen. Final Fantasy Legend II The item is called Elixer and it doesn't have any icon before its name. It can be bought in numerous towns across the various worlds for 5000 GP or found in chests. It only has 1 uses, and also increases a Robot's HP by 9 when equipped on them. The item heals all status ailments and fully recovers their HP on one target. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Elixir fully recovers a party member's HP. Elixirs can only be obtained from random treasure chests inside any of the bonus towers. The item can be sold for 333,333 gil at any shop. In addition, the party must obtain a Key Item called Hi-Elixir from the Apothecary inside the Hunting Caves. They need this item to heal Thauzand's daughter, Eilith, who is suffering from Beelzebub's plague. Bravely Default It restores all HP & MP to the drinker. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Elixir is a trade accessory that grants Luck +4. There are three other variations of the Elixir in this game, them being the Dusty Elixir, Hi-Elixir, and Megalixir. These items can all be found in each of the four stages in the Duel Colosseum. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Elixir is a trade accessory that grants +4 Luck when equipped and can be obtained in the Moogle Shop. It is needed to get other equipment. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Elixir activates when a character's HP drops below 10%, and fully heals their HP. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Elixirs can restore all LP and BP, making them potent items. However, they can only be purchased with KP. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Elixirs fully restore HP and Energy to Chocobo. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery Trivia * Square Enix's cafe Artnia serves a cocktail called Elixir based on the item in ''Final Fantasy series. This highball is made using the medicinal plant based liquor Elixir Vegetal, and also contains white rum, mint, rosemary, soda and lime. de:Elixier Category:Overdrives Category:Recovery Items Category:Key Items Category:Final Fantasy Items Category:Final Fantasy II Items Category:Final Fantasy III Items Category:Final Fantasy IV Items Category:Final Fantasy V Items Category:Final Fantasy VI Items Category:Final Fantasy VII Items Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Items Category:Final Fantasy VIII Items Category:Final Fantasy IX Items Category:Final Fantasy X Items Category:Final Fantasy XII Items Category:Final Fantasy XIV Items Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Items Category:Final Fantasy Adventure Items Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Items Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Items Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Items